Triplet Troubles and Loves
by Crystal Serenity Yuy
Summary: Sailor Moon and her sisters Sailor Eternity and Sailor Crystal fight against past foes and also try to keep their love lives seperated.Crossover with Gundam Wing.Parings inside.
1. The Meeting

**This is my first fanfiction that I've posted.NONE of the characters are mine except Eiko.The parings are as followed:**

**(SM)Serena x(GW)Heero**

**(GG)Allenby x(GW)Duo**

**(SM)Hotaru x(GW)Trowa**

**(SM)Raye x(GW)Quatre**

**(SM)Amy x (GW)Wu Fei**

**(SM)Amara x Seiya**

**(SM)Michelle x Yaten**

**(SM)Eiko x Taiki**

**(SM)Trista x(BB)Hero(NOT YUY)**

**(I)Kagome x Inuyasha**

**(H)Hermione x Ron**

**(H)Harry x Ginny**

**AGES:**

**Sailor Moon through Neptune:18**

**Trista:It's not polite to ask a woman her age.(OLD AS TIME)**

**G-Boys:18**

**Kagome:18**

**Inuyasha& Friends:18**

**Hemione,Harry,Ron:15**

**Ginny:14**

**Seiya,Yaten,Taiki:19**

**Beyblade(Except Hero18):13**

**I don't own anyone except Eiko.She's my own little creation.Also the bitbeast,except the Beybladers from the show Beyblade,are my own creations.**

**_Triplet Troubles and Loves_**

_**Chapter 1 The Meeting**_

**Two blondes and one raven haired girl were cuddled down under their covers.Each had a sleeping cat and tiger at their feet.They were soon awoken by four pesky brothers."GET OUT!"The oldest yelled,getting her pocket-knife off of the bedside-table.The four ran out of the room,and their sweet mother came in."Morning,Serena,Kagome,Eiko.""Morning,Mom.Where's dad?""He left early this morning,so that he could come and see your beyblade match this evening ."Serena's eyes snapped wide open as she remembered that Crystalizer was with Chief."CRAP!"She yelled quickly getting up,groomed,and dressed in the school uniform."Bye,Guys!See you at school.""She forgot Crystallizer again."The youngest,Eiko,said.**

**"Morning,Chief.""Hey,Tyson.""Chief,I'm so sorry,"Serena said stopping as they came outside."She's fine,Serena.Good as new and ready to take on a fleet of beybladers.""Good.""So you're nervous,Serena,"Tyson asked."Yes,I'm really nervous and I can't wait to get it over with.""Well,see you later,Serena.""Yeah,see you later."**

**Serena sat through all her classes without a peep.She was majorly scared.Eiko was calm,as always.She didn't care.It was the same thing everyday.They had to defend their titles(Serena being the most focused,talented,and hottest).Jin,Tyson's older brother,had the most competitive.Eiko had the most active.Allenby had the most hyper.Kia had the most focused."Excuse me,teachers.All Beybladers to the stadium.All Beybladers to the stadium."**

**Serena did a practice run with Crystallizer before getting dressed."Crystal,hurry up.""Okay Hero."Serena tied her kimono up over her blading outfit.**

**"They're taking too long."A certain braided wonder wondered."Baka,they're onnas.They're going to take to long."That's when all the cat calls started.Serena was in a silver and green kimono while Eiko had a black and green kimono.Hero came out in his blading outfit."Hey,boys."Serena and Eiko untied their kimonos and took them off.Their blading outfits were Emerald Green.Crystallizer and Stablizer were spinning on their mistresses' shoulders.They flew off into the crowd."Crystallizer,come back here!""Stablizer,same goes for you!"Allenby came in five minutes later."Sorry,Noble was a little shaky on her attacks.""No way...YOU WERE FLIRTING!""Serena...""You're up first.GO!"**

**"Hi.I'm Duo.""Hey.Allenby and this here is Noble.""Really?"Allenby nodded getting ready to launch Noble."3..2..1 LET IT RIP!"Allenby finished the match quickly with Noble breaking Duo's beyblade.Hero was up next.He was fighting Quatre.Unlike the girls he preferred to show off.His battle was finished in under one minute.Kia was up after Hero.Although he was younger he was one of the best.Trowa didn't stand a chance.Once Dronzer was out it was over before it had started.**

**Eiko took Wu Fei down slowly.Anyone would've see that Wu Fei's hatred of women made him the weak one.She didn't even have to call Stablizer out.Last,but not least,the Queen of Beyblading was up.Heero dind't stand a chance."Hi,I'm Serena."Heero didn't respond.**

**3 Minutes Later...**

**Crystallizer was struggling as Serena fell to the floor.Her body,hair,and clothes were drenched in sweat."Crystallizer,let's finish this.SUPER DIAMOND HURRICANE STORM!"Serena yelled,right before she passed out.Heero's beyblade flew out of the dish,making Serena the winner.Crystallizer stopped spinning.**


	2. The Dinner Date

**I don't own anyone except for Eiko,Stabilizer,Crystalizer,and Noble **

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Dinner Date**_

**Serena woke up in the nurse's office.Her clothes were wet and she had a washcloth on her forehead.Her body ached so badly.She tried to sit up but someone pushed her back down.It was him!The guy who had done this to her."Let me go."He made no response to it,but he did leave.'_Jin,get in here now!_'Serena said telepathically.Hero came running in.(Not Yuy)He managed to gasp out his question."What's wrong?""Him!_He _was in here.You left me alone with _him_!""Who?""That guy who put me in here!""Heero Yuy.He was the one who brought you here.He wants to make it up to you.""Yeah.Where does he want to do it?""You mean 'how'?Dinner date.Tonight.Seven o'clock.""Alone?""No.Allenby will be there with the guy she fought."**

**Serena dreaded the minute his car would pull up.She didn't want to be stuffed in a car with him.Atleast Allenby would be there to calm her down.This wasn't what she had in mind for an apology.Yes,it was nice enough for him to do it.What would Heie say?HEIE!'Now he's gonna think I'm weak.'She thought relaxing after her body tensed.**

**Serena kept her eyes on her hands as they sat in the restaurant.She didn't want to make eye contact,if she could avoid it.Allenby and Duo were talking.It was about to get on her nerves.Heero kept his eyes on her face."You don't want to be here,do you?"Serena's head popped up.She shook head "no.""Why would you think that ?""You give it away in your facial expressions."Serena smiled at Heero's words._She's so cute when she smiles._He thought as she let her head hang low again and her smile faded."Why don't you smile more often?""I just feel a little beat up.""Why?""The battle.""You won.I thought you'd be happy.""No.That's not it.My dad didn't show up."Heero now knew what had made her pass out."You passed out because he wasn't there.""Yes.He's the one who trained me to use Crystallizer."Heero nodded his understanding.Serena picked up her fork and started to eat her salad.Heero started eating his steak again.**

**After the date was over,Heero drove Serena home while Duo and Allenby walked."Heero,thanks for getting me away from the house.""No Problem.""Heero,could we do this again sometime?""Sure.Just talk to Hero and he'll set something up.""Bye.""Bye."**

**Please Review!Btw this is my very first fanfiction posted.Please Review!**


	3. The Family Reunion

**I don't own any one except Eiko & the Song.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Family Reunion**_

**Serena slept deeply,even though she knew that tomorrow was.Amara and Lita would come get her,Kagome,Eiko,Kurama,Keogey,Domon,and Athren then procide to forcefully drag them to the family reunion at the Moon Kingdom.There wasonly one good thing about it.Harry would be there along wiht Hermione and Rom.Ronwas only coming because of Serena having loved him like a brother.Eiko got up adn woke Serena and Kagome."I deserve to kill you,Eiko."Serena said,slapping Eiko's hand away from her shoulder.If that had be Lucius,Draco's older brother,it would have been different.If that had been Aries it would have been different.She would've already killed them!Harry walked in the room.WAIT A MINUTE!Harry had walked into the room."Why is Harry here?""We're at the Moon Kingdom,Bun."**

**Kurama was the one that spoke.Serena stared out the window.Tears filled her eyes as she saw her ex-boyfriend walk up the stairs to her balcony.Darien and her were over.He didn't deserve to be there.He had tried to kill her because she had left him.Serena got out of bed and dressed in her bathroom.During breakfast,all was relatively quiet.That was becuase not all the family was there,but they would be in due time."Serenity,how had school been?"Queen Selenity asked."Fine,I won my match yesterday.""I saw.You also went out on a dinner date.""Yes.He was so nice.Just like Aires.""Is that a good thing or a bad thing?""It's a good thing.I think I'm gonna talk to Jin and set up another date.""That's a good idea.If he makes you happy then stay with him."**

**At the ball that night Serena danced her heart out.Dancing always put her in a good mood.She was passed from gentleman to gentleman until she was passed to Aires.He didn't pass her on to any of the others.Serena kept her eyes locked with his,not wanting to see anyone else.Even though he died during the Silver Millenium,she still loved him.He had been reborn,but she hadn't found him yet.**

**"Oh Goodness!My feet hurt!"Eiko complained,laying down in her bed."Serena,why did you leave the dance floor?""I wanted Yawn to go for a walk in the garden with Aires.""Oh Goddess,I've got blisters on my blisters."Kagome said walking slowly over to her bed.Serena was dead asleep soon followed by Eiko and Kagome.**

**Eiko was the first to wake up the next morning.She decided to go down to the music room.When she was sure that no one would hear her she started playing.As the notes flowed from the piano so did her voice."Sometimes my world starts to fall and I can't remember the last time I saw you.But when I feel like giving up you seem to save right on time.If only you could see how you've changed me.If only you could hear my voice calling out your name.If only I could show you the way me heart is breaking then you could see how you were meant for me.""I know sometimes that you think I no where around.I know how badly you hurt.If only you could see how I've changed.If only you could hear my heart crying.If only I could tell how I didn't see that you were meant for me."**

**"Hey,gorgeous.""Hey,Taiki.Did you like it?""Of course I did,silly.""Do you think it's good enough to record?""We con make it a little longer then we can let Serena,Michelle,and Amara listen to it.""Taiki said pulling Eiko into a hug.Little did Eiko know that Serena and Amara had been outside the room listening to the whole conversation.Serena knew Eiko wouldn't record it.She didn't do very well even when she was by herself.Heck!Serena didn't either but she just felt the music and let her body take it from there.Serena did feel for Eiko.She was also jealous of Eiko because she had had a long term relationship with Taiki.The would be together for five years in two months.Eiko and Serena were close.They were always doing the same things and spending a lot of time together.IT was a part of their life-styles.**

**The blow out reunion was huge.Serena stood with Harry watching the fireworks.Harry was carrying Ginny piggy-back style.It was cute.Hermione and Ron were laying fown on a quilt infront of them.Eiko and Taiki were standing behind Kagome,who was also laying on a quilt.Amara was dead asleep even though she flinched when the fireworks blew up.**


	4. Lies,Deciet,and Basketball

**Sorry about not getting this out sooner.BTW,I don't own anything**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lies,Deciet,& Basketball**_

**Serena,Kagome,and Eiko walked off the shuttle to find a huge group of people waiting for them.Jin stood waiting for Trista to walk off.He had brought Heero and his friends with him,to Serena's delight.Serena ran forward and hugged Heero tightly."I missed you,too."Heero said hugging her back.Serena pulled away and stood on her toes to kiss Heero's lips.It was quick,but it made him want more."Serena,what was..."Serena put her fingers to his lips."Dinner.My place.Six o'clock.Be there."She said turning away and toward her sisters.They climbed into their car.Eiko pulled out of the parking lot and started to turn left."Eiko,go to the school.We've got b-ball practice.""I almost ofrgot about that.Thanks,Sere.""No,problem."**

**Serena and Eiko were the only girls on the basketball team.It was Eiko's favorite thing about school.Eiko was some what of a faster runner than Serena and the two of them always scored the most points in a game.That's when the team came into the gym."Hey,guys.I've got some new game plans...""Sorry,Eiko.You two are being kicked off the team.""Why?""You've skipped practices.""Coach knows why I've missed practice.""So.You're also a ball hog.""No,I don't hog the ball.If half of you didn't miss the rebound shots.""We wouldn't if your loaf of a sister didn't get in the way.""Okay!You can pick on me,but you don't insult my sister,especially Serena.""Why?It's the truth."Serena ran off to get the coach,Seiya.When they came back EIko was on the gym floor,bleeding and covered in bruises."Come on.Lets get her to the Outers'..."Too far.I know someone who's much closer."**

**Knock,Knock**

**'God,just please let him be home.' "Serena,why are you here?""I'll explain in a few minutes,right now Eiko needs your expertise."Heero almost asked why when Seiya walked in with a bloody adn brusied Eiko."How?""The basketball team went against her and me.I ran off to get Seiya and when we came back we found her like this on the floor."Heero went into the bathroom adn grabbe dthe first-aid kit."Serena,I want you to hold her hands so she won't kill me when I put the iodine on the cuts."Serena nodded and sat on the couch next to her sister,taking her hands in her own.Heero didn't have any trouble and when he finished wrapping her up she was ready to go."Thanks,Heero."Eiko said as Seiya picked her up again.They had called Taiki earlier so he could come and get her.Seiya went with them while Serena stayed behind."Heero,I wanted to talk to you about where I was over the weekend."**

**Heero stared at her."What's wrong,Serena?""Heero,my family reunion was this weekend and,well,my mom wants to meet you.""Okay.When?""Preferably tonight.""Oh..."Heero drifted off."Is it to soon?""No,it's just...I don't know!"Heero went into his bedroom and fell backwards on to the bed.Serena came in and sat on the bed beside him."Heero,are you okay?"Heero turned away,revealing a tear in his shirt."What happened?""I forgot to put a sword back in its sheath and it fell of the hangars and scared my back.I just can't...""Clean it?I'll do it for you."Serena quickly cleaned it and got up to put the first-aid kit while Heero laid down in the bed."I'll come and get you around five thirty,okay?""Heero nodded slowly as he fell asleep.**

**Heero had just gotten up and dressed when Serena knocked on the door."Hey,sleep well?""Yeah.When did you leave?""A few minutes after you fell asleep.Why?""No reason.Why don't you come on in?"Heero led her over to the couch while he wen to fix them some drinks.When he came back,he found Serena talking to someone."Serena,what's going on?""Heero,this in my mother,Queen Selenity."Selenity walked over to Heero and hugged him.Heero had a shocked look in his eyes when she pulled away."Heero,what's wrong?"You're...the Moon Princess.""Heero,it's not that bad.""We can't be together""No,you can,Heero.My daughter can be with you because you can protect her."Serena walked over to Heero and kissed his lips for the second tume that day."I love you."Serena said ,pulling away.Heero smirked as Serena pulled him outside to her car.**

**HEY! If you're wondering how she left Heero's place,Taiki loaded her bike on to a trailer and hooked the trailer up to his car when he came to get Eiko and Seiya and left it when they left. BTW,this is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate the feed back on it.Read and Review. Pretty please? ORRRRRRRRR I'll send a psyhco Relena and a Sugar-high Duo after you !**


	5. WARNING!

**I hate to day that if no more people review of even bother read this story, I will stop writing this story. I apologize for this but it is very hard for me to right when I'm ntot getting any criticism for my writing. I will do the same with **_**Do You Remember Me**_** for the same reasons. But I will, however, continue to work on **_**What Do You Do**_** because I have so many people reviewing for it.**


End file.
